El Caso sin Caso del Casco
by CieloCriss
Summary: ¿Por qué Sora ya no usa su gorro en 02? porque alguien lo ha destrozado. En este fic hay un juicio, un inocente y un culpable. Terminado


Notas1: ¡Konnichiwa!, qué bueno que han entrado a esta historia corta. Este fic habla un poco del porqué Sora dejó de usar su casco... hay un juicio... un culpable y un inocente. Les advierto que el fic está algo absurdo y no tiene mucho caso, pero decidí publicarlo, porque últimamente mi inspiración no ha sido muy buena.  
Los dejo con la lectura, espero les agrade.  
  
+++  
  
  
**El Caso sin Caso del Casco.**  
  
_Por CieloCriss_  
  
  
Era un rostro infantil el que esbozaba una sonrisa limpia, emocionada y hasta ansiosa. Miró el sitio como si fuera cómplice de un suceso, y saludó a la niña que descansaba en uno de los improvisados asientos, hechos de cajas de cartón. El chico tenía nueve años, era de estatura baja y tenía unos ojos de color azul cristalino puro, sin nubes.  
  
Nos hallamos en una Suprema Corte de Justicia, creada por niños cuyas edades oscilaban entre 9 y 13 años.  
  
Justo en medio, estaba el sitio del "Juez", que era un escritorio viejo y alto con olor a tinta embarrada de años atrás. Ahí estaba sentado un pelirrojo, que portaba un mandil de pintor dándole función de otro vestuario. En sus manos traía una tabla que la haría de martillo.  
  
Entre el público nada más estaba una pequeñita, que fingía estar tremendamente angustiada... tanto ella, como el niño rubio que la miraba, tomaban su papel con mucha seriedad.  
  
-¿No saben a qué hora va a empezar esto?  
  
-¡Izzy, tú eres el juez! - mencionó Tk, con incredibilidad - , y los jueces...  
  
-lo saben todo - complementó Kari, la hermana de Tai.  
  
Izumi, de 11 años, resopló, no sabía porqué estaba jugando a esto.  
  
-Me impresiona que en medio de una Televisora como la de tu papá haya una habitación tan abandonada... parece zona de tiliches - opinó Izzy.  
  
-Yo creo que es muy divertido este cuarto, ¿verdad, Kari? - la misteriosa asintió, olvidando su papel de sufrida.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, Mimi Tachikawa entró de un solo salto, con una velocidad muy rara en ella... cuando la chica corría así, era porque iba a chismear algo.  
  
-¡Ya vienen, ya vienen!, ¿están todos listos?  
  
-¡Sí! - dijeron Luz y Esperanza; Conocimiento murmuró algo ininteligible.  
  
-Esto va a ser muy emocionante, como la vez que le llamé a Sora para informarle que había sido Tai quien había vomitado en su sombrero, ¡imagínate lo que la pobre sufrió cuando se lo puso!... ¡es hora de sentenciar al patán!.  
  
-Ay no, ¡mi pobre hermano! - se quejó Kari, otra vez muy entusiasmada; los nenes no sabían actuar muy bien en ocasiones, y la niña no podía verse más feliz (y eso que debía estar angustiada, porque su familiar era el acusado).  
  
-¡Tk, ven a sentarte!, en esta sesión nada más habrá juez, no alcanza para jurado... ¿no te digo que ya vienen?.  
  
-¡Voy Mimi!  
  
El rubio corrió hacia las bancas y se sentó junto a las dos chicas, que eran las espectadoras (por así decirlo).  
  
-¿Entonces se acercan?... oye Mimi, ¿no crees que haría mejor mi papel de juez si entro a Internet y veo una página sobre eso?.  
  
-¡Que no! - rugió la del traje de vaquerita - ¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! - insistía, como si fuera el evento del siglo.  
  
Al instante, el paranoico de Joe Kido abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Izzy. Éste se puso de pie sobre el escritorio... no sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, a pesar de que había visto varias películas sobre juicios, asesinos y cosas por el estilo, ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el juez?... era como ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.  
  
Matt Ishida entró con rostro serio, seguido por una Sora dolida y con residuos de lágrimas, sollozaba amargamente mientras llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico color negro. Los niños pasaron de largo al público, y tanto los de 9 años, como la de 11 los siguieron con la mirada, todos sentían un fuego interno llamado vértigo.  
  
La dueña del Amor se sentó en el lugar de los "acusadores" o "demandantes de justicia". Matt quedó de pie junto a ella, seguía igual de callado, y de vez en cuando ponía su mano en el hombro de su clienta... era el abogado defensor.  
  
Tk se levantó de su sitio, y gritó:  
  
-Llamamos ahora al Señor Tai Kamiya, para que rinda su declaración - lo dijo con tal ímpetu, que sus vecinas de asiento, se taparon las orejas.  
  
Entonces la audiencia dio paso a Tai, que llevaba una cadena de clips entre sus manos. Traía cara de indignación. Joe lo seguía, algo apenado y rojo.  
  
Ellos también llegaron al frente y tomaron asientos, entonces Izzy se rascó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?, no recuerdo  
  
-¡Izzy, toma en serio esto y déjate de juegos! - regañó Mimi - Si no te acuerdas, usa tu imaginación, ¿o qué? ¿Te la absorbió tu laptop?  
  
-Vale, vale... yo nada más decía. - agregó Conocimiento, tocándose la barbilla - que conste que normalmente la justicia me tiene sin cuidado...  
  
-¡Estamos esperando!  
  
-Err.. Estamos aquí para resolver "El Caso del Sombrero", donde se le acusa a Tai Kamiya del gran crimen...  
  
Mimi pellizcó a Kari, entonces la pequeña dejó salir un gemido, y por orden de la Pureza, dijo:  
  
-¡No!, ¡mi hermano es inocente!, él no pudo, no pudo hacerlo - dijo, entre risa y actuación.  
  
Izzy entonces vio la tabla que debía usar de martillo de juez; el usar eso y gritar: SI-LEN-CIO, era lo único que de verdad le llamaba la atención.  
Así que se dispuso a cumplir ese deseo aprovechando el berrido falso de Kari.  
  
Tomó el garrote y lo estrelló en el escritorio varias veces, en una de esas se le soltó el palo, y éste salió volando directo a la audiencia... directo a...  
  
-¡CUIDADO!  
  
El objeto se estrelló salvajemente en la mollera de Joe, quien cayó directo al suelo, quedando inconsciente.  
  
-Upsss - se disculpó Izumi -fue sin querer...  
  
-¡Esto ha sido planeado, ahora me he quedado sin abogado! - se quejó Tai.  
  
-¡Bah!, no creo que Joe fuera bueno para esas cosas. - dijo Mimi - Servirá más así, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Era una trampa para mandarme a prisión!  
  
-Tai, nadie va a mandarte a prisión, sino a todas las tiendas de Japón a que repares tu crimen. -corrigió Izzy - ¡Y cállate!, ¡tienes derecho a guardar silencio!  
  
-Oye Izzy.  
  
-Mande, Tk  
  
-¿Qué no eso le dicen los policías a los malos?  
  
-Ahhh, es verdad, me confundí ^^U - luego se bajó de su sitio y revisó a Joe, que para entonces ya tenía los ojos abiertos y decía cosas incoherentes.  
  
-Parece estar bien - anunció mientras tomaba de vuelta su garrote y regresaba a su sitio.  
  
Tai le pateó el trasero a Kido con ligereza, y le llamó:  
  
-¡Hey!, levántate, o vamos a perder.  
  
El mayor de todos, como si hubiera oído un despertador, se puso de pie bruscamente.  
  
-¿Qué... qué pasó?, me duele la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ah, Superior Joe!, lo que pasa es que la tabla de Izzy lo...  
  
-¡Shhhhh! - calló Izumi, con risa nerviosa, menos mal que la madera había viajado a la velocidad de la luz - Guarde silencio o repetiré mi acto, Tachikawa.  
  
-Ok, ok - agregó la vaquerita, cambiándose a una caja que estaba atrás de Tk y Kari... en dado caso que el martillo del juez saliera volando de nuevo, usaría de escudo a los dueños de Patamon y Gatomon.  
  
-Izzy, date prisa. - rogó Matt, con impaciencia. - Mi cliente quiere ver que se haga justicia.  
  
-Bueno, como lo decía, estamos en el juicio del Sombrero, donde se le acusa a Tai de haberlo roto.  
  
-¡Roto no es la palabra, señor juez! - chilló Sora, por primera vez desde que había entrado - Lo ha destrozado, ultrajado, apachurrado, ¡destruido!.... ¡¡BUAAAAAA!!  
  
-Ay Sora, no fui yo, ¡te lo juro!, fue el gato de Kari, Miko  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad, hermano!  
  
-¡Orden!, ¡orden! - mandó el chaparro - aquí se va por partes ¿De acuerdo?... y como soy la autoridad, yo digo qué se hace primero y qué no.  
  
-Ohhh, qué carácter - dijo Joe "Yo quería ser el juez... sniff"  
  
-Bueno, yo creo... o yo quiero /porque no sé cómo sean estas cosas/, que Sora pase a rendir su declaración y a justificar su acusación contra Tai.  
  
La colorina se puso de pie con debilidad aparente, dejó en manos de Matt la bolsa de plástico donde estaban los restos de su sombreo, que más bien era un casco poco femenino. Caminó hacia donde rendían declaraciones, el lugar era una especie de butaca llena de telarañas, al llegar permaneció parada.  
  
-¿Y ahora? - indagó.  
  
-Alce su mano derecha, justo como yo - pidió - y haz el juramento - el niño de ojos color oscuro preguntó: -"¿JURA DECIR LA VERDAD Y NADA MÁS QUE LA VERDAD?"  
  
-¡Claro que sí! - respondió Sora, con energía, algo irritada de que se dudara de su palabra.  
  
-¿Lo jura por Biyomon? - subrayó Izzy, dándole importancia.  
  
-¡Oye! - rezongó Sora.  
  
-Si en las Cortes juran por la nación, nosotros juraremos por los digimons, ¿no es una buena idea?, jeje - dijo más animado, los demás lo vieron con compasión.  
  
-Está bien - contestó Takenouchi, sentándose con desagrado.  
  
-Bien... antes de que los abogados la interroguen, díganos su versión de los hechos.  
  
-De acuerdo. - comenzó la chica, juntando sus manitas con expresión celestial - Todo comenzó justo hace cuatro años y unos meses...   
  
-¿Recuerda la fecha exacta?  
  
-Pues no... ¿eso importa?, ¡pero deje y termino de platicar, señor juez!... Como iba diciendo, fue hace casi cinco años cuando sucedió el primer atentado contra mi sombrero.  
  
-¿Insinúa usted que su sombrero ya había sido atacado con anterioridad por el "salvaje" Sr. Kamiya?   
  
-Oye , ¡No soy ningún salvaje!, ya les dije que fue Miko.  
  
-¡SI-LEN-CIO!, Sr. Kamiya, que aquí decido yo lo que se ha de decir - "jojo, se siente bien poseer el poder!"  
  
-Sí, su señoría, el abusivo ya había intentado matarlo, no sé porqué le ha tenido mala intención desde el principio.  
  
-¿Qué hizo esa vez?  
  
-Lo vomitó.  
  
-Pero eso no es querer matarlo, Sora - reflexionó el preciado Juez.  
  
-Quería que al ponérmelo, me encontrara con la sorpresita líquida, y así le agarrara odio y asco al gorro.  
  
-Ya veo... ¿y cómo fue que se enteró de que fue Tai?  
  
-Me lo dijo Mimi... pero eso es lo de menos, señor Juez... ahora he perdido a mi mejor prenda - la chica se tapó el rostro con las manos y su nariz hizo sonidos raros, Izumi sacó su pañuelo y lo ofreció a la niña, quien lo tomó y se sonó gustosa, para luego querer regresarlo.  
  
Izzy vio con desagrado que el trozo de muselina estaba embarrado y musitó:  
  
-Quédese con él... podría necesitarlo después... Ehh, Continúe, Takenouchi.  
  
-Como le decía, ya nada tiene remedio... pero quiero que se haga justicia. - y entonces empezó el relato reciente: - Ayer había ido junto con Matt a la casa de Tai para hacer una tarea... cuando íbamos la lluvia nos mojó, y por lo mismo me quité el sombrero.  
  
-Más bien parece casco - opinó Joe.  
  
-¡Orden, abogado!  
  
-Yo quería ser el juez... - susurró Kido, nuevamente torturado por ese deseo frustrado.  
  
-Como estaba húmedo, la Señora Kamiya, mamá de Tai, me sugirió dejarlo para que se secara, y yo no me negué... después de todo al día siguiente vería a Tai aquí en la Televisora del papá de Matt y me daría mi sombrero... ¿pero qué hace el bestia, señor juez?, ¡pues destruye mi tesoro y lo trae de descarado en esta bolsita como si nada!... debí asociar todo...hace poco Tai me regaló un broche para el cabello y debió molestarse porque me pongo más el gorro que su obsequio.  
  
-Sora, qué dramática eres - renegó Tai -, era sólo un casco feo.  
  
-¿Ve lo que le digo, juez?, ¡le tenía tiña a mi sombrero! - la chica volvió a sonarse - Dime Tai, ¿qué hubieras sentido si alguien te hubiera quemado tus googles? "mmm, quemar... venganza... googles... jaja"  
  
-Es nada más un objeto material, no tengo problemas en regalárselo a quien se me pegue la gana.  
  
-¡JA! ¡Eso no lo veré nunca! - aseguró Sora, más tarde se equivocaría.  
  
-Es verdad, mi hermano adora esos lentes, los tiene desde que era bebé - intervino Kari  
  
De nuevo el control se le estaba yendo de las manos a Izzy, volvió a tomar su arma secreta lo estrelló en la mesita.  
  
-AUUUUHHCH - se quejó - ¡Maldita madera del demonio!, ¡se me atascó una astilla!  
  
Takeru y Mimi comenzaron a reír descaradamente. Izzy se enchiló aún más, se quitó su calzado y lo usó como el martillo.  
  
-¡A callar todos! - ordenó, con una lagrimita en el ojo - Yo no le veo lo gracioso a que me haya atascado ese pedazo de madera en la piel.  
  
-Izzy, eso puede ser peligroso. - juzgó Joe - Mi papá me dijo que a una paciente le caminó la astilla hasta el corazón y se murió.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué dices?!! - Se exaltó el pelirrojo - Era broma, ¿verdad? - estaba lívido del susto.  
  
-En realidad... -Tai le dio un codazo a Joe, y lo interrumpió, para luego secretearle:  
  
-No vayas a decirle que no... estamos aquí para otra cosa Joe, ya sabes que si ganas el caso te invitaré a comer, mi mamá hará comida muy rica - "Ahhh, pobre iluso, si probara la comida de mi madre... pobrecillo" pensó.  
  
Joe recorrió su boca con la lengua, imaginando manjares.  
  
-Sí, era una broma. - exclamó el anteojudo con decisión.  
  
-Menos mal. - suspiró Izzy, más tranquilo - En fin... continuemos, ¿ya ha terminado, Sora?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Que pase el abogado defensor, Matt Ishida.  
  
El güero caminó con seriedad hacia la clienta, Sora le había prometido darle chocolates si le ayudaba.  
  
-Serán unas breves cuestiones, Sr. Izumi, ya que creo que para todos es más que obvia la culpabilidad de Kamiya. -Matt comenzó a caminar en círculos -Sora, ¿gustas decirle a todos porqué le tienes tanto cariño a ese gorrito?  
  
-Sí... resulta que, cuando era pequeñita, papá me lo regaló, de hecho lo compró desde que mamá estaba embarazada, porque pensaron que iba a ser niño...  
  
"Ya decía yo que ese sombrero parecía de chico... Sora debería aprender a mis gustos" reflexionó Mimi.  
  
-Entonces debería odiar a ese sombrero, ¿no cree?  
  
La colorina negó con movimientos.  
  
-Es que cuando papá me lo dio, dijo: te ves tan linda, que si hubieras sido chico ese sombrero parecería de mujer... sniff...   
  
-Ahora yo me pregunto, su señoría, ¿cómo se debió de sentir mi clienta cuando el patán destruyó su prenda favorita?... es algo sin nombre tratar mal a las niñas - defendió Amistad.  
  
"Hubiera sobornado a Matt" pensó Tai. "No creo que Joe lo haga tan bien"  
  
-¿Algo más, Ishida?  
  
-Nah; la verdad es que todo está claro, que pase Joe.  
  
Joe llegó hasta Sora, no sin antes escuchar los ruegos de Tai para que hiciera algo bien.  
  
-Ehh, Sora, ¿por qué no creer en la inocencia de Tai?... después de todo, y aunque llevaba mucho tiempo odiando a tu sombrero, nunca le había hecho daño.  
  
-Su excusa de que Miko lo desgarró es estúpida, Joe... tú mismo has visto a mi gorro de cerca, he tocado el tambor con él en el Digimundo, ¡Es muy duro, y sólo Tai pudo haberlo roto!  
  
-Si es tan duro, ¿cómo lo hizo giras?  
  
-¡Yo que sé!, tiene sus técnicas el desgraciado...  
  
-¿Acaso lo viste con herramientas misteriosas o algo así?, si no lo viste, no puedes estar segura.  
  
-¡Joe, por favor, no lo defiendas! - renegó Sora - ¿Qué no me crees? - chantajeó.  
  
-Ay... no llores Sora, sí te creo... upsss, es decir, yo nada más ayudo a...  
  
-A Tai... - agregó Izzy, viendo flaquear a Kido - Si no tiene nada más que preguntar, regrese.  
  
Joe se dio la vuelta y al llegar a su asiento, se encontró con la mirada canija e iracunda de Tai.  
  
-¿Qué me miras? - dijo sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¡GRRRR!  
  
-Es el turno de los testigos... primero pasa Mimi Tachikawa... luego Kari Kamiya, y por último Tk Takaishi.  
  
Mimi pegó la carrera y se subió al estrado, con voz firme y aguda exclamó:  
  
-¡JURO POR PALMON DECIR LA VERDAD Y NADA MÁS QUE LA VERDAD!  
  
-Recuerda que yo debía preguntarte. - reprendió Izzy -Bueno, no importa... vamos a lo que nos incumbe...   
  
-¿Es verdad que Tai vomitó el sombrero de Sora hace 5 años?  
  
-Sí... es algo inolvidable, Izzy  
  
-¡Para ti soy el Sr. Juez!  
  
-Uyyy, se te subieron los humos a la cabeza.  
  
-Prosiga...  
  
-Sí, a eso iba. Será un día que recuerde, ya que Tai era un niño muy travieso y malo cuando nene... vomitó porque quiso, el muy descarado y...  
  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Blasfemia!  
  
-¡Protesto, su señoría! - pidió Joe - Mimi no podía saber si Tai quería vomitar justo ahí por perverso.  
  
-En realidad sí - admitió Tai - era el lugar más hondo y cercano.  
  
-Perfecto, Tai, mejor no me ayudes, ¿ok?  
  
-Eres un sinvergüenza, todavía lo admites. - sentenció Mimi.  
  
-El que haya vomitado fue por enfermedad, pero yo no fui quien destruyó ese sombrero feo.  
  
Y así habían seguido discutiendo, hasta que Izumi otra vez intentó callarlos... pasó el segundo testigo.  
  
-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, Kari Kamiya?.  
  
-Lo prometo por Gatomon - agregó la niña.  
  
-Háblenos, Señorita Kari - pidió el juez.  
  
-Bueno, me hallo en un dilema; porque si apoyo a mi hermano, Miko se sentirá traicionado o viceversa  
  
-Usted está aquí para decir la verdad, Kari.  
  
-Sí, ya sé... bueno... a mi hermano no le gustaba mucho el sombrero de Sora, pero esa no es razón suficiente para juzgarlo... recuerdo que en una ocasión Miko peleó contra un Koromon y se portó muy bravo... quizá sí fue Miko, pero no sabría precisar... en realidad no puedo decir mucho, sólo que: ¡ánimo hermano!  
  
-Muy bien, Kari, nos ahorraste discusiones, ¿quiere pasar, joven Takaishi?  
  
Tk soltó una risita al ser nombrado de esa manera, juró por su Patamon y el juez pidió que le dijera lo que él sabía. El pequeño sinceró:  
  
-En realidad Mimi dijo que tenía que ser testigo porque no alcanzaban los papeles...  
  
-Mhhh ¡Ay Mimi!... pase a su lugar, Tk  
  
-¡¡BUAAAA!!, a mí no me preguntaron nada - se decepcionó.  
  
-Errr... siéntate Tk - regañó el hermanote.  
  
-Por último, que pase Taichi Yagami.  
  
El pelos parados se sentó en el estrado, para esto Joe le había quitado las esposas de clips para que el chico jurara por su Agumon.  
  
-¿Cómo se declara, Tai?  
  
-Inocente, ¡ya les dije que fue el gato!.  
  
-Esa excusa de que el perro se comió la tarea se parece a esta, y creo que no pudiste sacar una más brillante... claro, no se podía esperar mucho de ti, no tienes cerebro.  
  
-¡Silencio, Matt!  
  
-Yo no le haría daño a Sora, fue Miko, ¡lo juro!... es verdad que el sombrero se me hacía horrendo, pero no por eso quería quitarlo de la cabeza de Sora y acabar con él... es que Sora me malinterpreta siempre, ese es el problema.  
  
-Es que sólo piensas en tus problemas y no en los de Sora, Tai.  
  
-¡Hacen una tormenta en un vaso con agua!  
  
Izzy estaba harto de callarlos, por otra parte era muy divertido oírlos... usar la tabla-martillo era peligroso, entonces ¿Por qué y para qué silenciarlos?  
  
-Matt, Tai... recuerden que estamos aquí para que se resuelva el asunto - opinó Joe -Estoy seguro de que Izzy está sacando deducciones y saldrá la verdad a flote.  
  
Izzy se hizo el despistado, él sólo estaba entreteniéndose.  
  
-¡Ay sí! ¡Como si Izzy fuera a resolver algo! - gritaron los mejores amigos, al unísono.  
  
-¡Hey!, no me ofendan - renegó Izumi, bajando de su sitio y acercándose a sus coetáneos, que habían abandonado su asiento y discutían animadamente.   
  
Tk y Kari veían intrigados. Matt y Tai se habían agarrado a golpes, Joe trataba de separarlos, e Izzy había sacado su laptop... ¿y el veredicto?, ¿Era culpable Tai, o el gato?, parecían haber olvidado el juicio... era un caso sin caso el del casco.  
  
Mimi se acercó a Sora y le dijo:  
  
-Déjalos, son hombres... así son todos.  
  
-Pero Mimi... ¡mi sombrero!  
  
-¡Vamos de compras!, seguro encontrarás uno similar o mejor.  
  
-¡¡Pero Tai debe pagar!!  
  
-Mmmhh, podrías vengarte de otra manera.  
  
"Ohhh, es verdad, le quemaré los googles" pensó Takenouchi, con notoria satisfacción.  
  
-No Mimi, la venganza no es buena... - dijo en voz alta la hipócrita.  
  
-Bueno, como sea, ¡vamos de compras!  
  
Sora suspiró... terminaba una época, terminaba su sombrero, pero se abría a la vida femenina (aunque nunca me pareció muy masculina).  
Las chicas salieron despreocupadas, cargando con los trozos de sombrero... cuando evacuaron el lugar, una bola peluda entró... esa cosa era un animal con mirada trucha, un mamífero... Miko... el gato se escondió tras unos libros, espiaba a los niños y parecía sonreír , ¿un animal, sonriendo?... si entendiéramos la comunicación de los felinos, lo hubiéramos escuchado maullar:_ JE-JE-JE, YO FUI_.  
  
--  
FIN  
--  
  
+++  
  
Notas2: Como lo dije al principio, este fic no tiene mucho caso, y quizás sea malo; lo escribí estando bien zombie en la madrugada, y hasta hoy lo releí (Honestamente no recordaba ni de qué trataba)... creo que le falta mucho para considerarse divertido, pero a veces me dan ganas de redactar o desarrollar cosas así, sencillas y hasta absurdas.  
Espero, que con todas las incoherencias, hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo... al final sí quedé algo satisfecha, pero tengo la creencia de que siempre se puede ser mucho mejor... y aquí no puse empeño para que en realidad fuera cómico... en fin, espero que me den su Review u opinión, con eso me animan, me ayudan a mejorar y me enseñan.  
  
¿Por qué usé nombres americanos?, pues porque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía... además, quería usar a los niños de 01 justo después de la temporada... a veces extraño mucho el rol y las personalidades que tenían en la primera saga.  
  
¡Muchas gracias por leer! (el culpable fue Miko, pero Tai quedaría como el canalla por los siglos de los siglos).  
Bueno, me alargué demasiado.  
-Escrito el 6 de septiembre del 2002-  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Atte. _CieloCriss_


End file.
